This invention relates to an image stablizing optical system for cinematographic cameras and other optical instruments which is arranged to compensate for jiggle or oscillation of the image at the focal plane despite accidental displacements of the instrument relative to a desired line of sight which may arise, for example, when photographing with the camera unstably held by hand.
In prior art stabilized optics of the nature described above, there is already known an accidental motion compensator employing optical wedges mounted in front of an objective lens system. Each of the optical wedges includes two optical elements arranged in mating rotatable relationship to each other so as to generate a prism having a variable wedge angle by which the incoming light rays are deflected in passing therethrough. The rays then enter the film gate in fixed relation irrespective of angular deviations of the objective lens system from the intended line of sight. Inasmuch as the number of optical wedges employed is restricted to only one, however, transparent materials having an index of refraction of two should be selected for employment in the optical wedge, or otherwise a series of optical wedges are necessary to be employed which are made from commercially available index materials. There has also been developed a certain stabilized optical system including reflecting means incorporated therein as a part of its image stabilizing mechanism. However, in order to compensate for accidental motion in two dimensions, the weight and bulk of the reflecting means unavoidably increases.